onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Lily (episode)
For the character, see Lily Page. "Lily" is the 85th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary The savior's potential for darkness is looming over everyone, but when she realizes that Maleficent's daughter is in fact Lily, her closest friend from her days in foster care, she resolves to find her and reunite her with her mother. Regina joins forces with Emma and together they set out to track Lily down as well as warn Robin about Zelena; however, neither of them is prepared for the harsh realities they'll encounter in the outside world, while Gold faces a crisis involving Belle back in Storybrooke. In a foster care flashback, things are looking up for young Emma with her new family until an appearance by Lily threatens to destabilize everything. Plot After Emma and Lily meet as children and escape from the latter's father, they introduce themselves. Zelena gloats to Regina about how she is posing as Robin's wife, Marian. Rumple threatens Regina, warning he'll get Zelena to kill Robin. After using Belle's heart to make her say horrible things to Rumple, she tells her to go home and forget it happened. Regina threatens to kill Belle if Rumple warns Zelena about her coming to New York. Cruella holds Henry at gunpoint and has a stand off with Emma. Snow and Charming discover that Cruella cannot kill anyone, meaning Rumple wants Emma to kill Cruella. However, before they can stop their daughter, they're too late. Emma pushes Cruella off a cliff with her magic to save Henry. 'Teaser' In the Enchanted Forest that was, the Sorcerer's Apprentice rushes down the steps into the Sorcerer's lair, where he approaches a cauldron in the middle of the room. Fire magically lights underneath it and the apprentice anxiously watches as a magical blue cloud forms in front of him, "What brings you here?" the deep voice of the sorcerer calls out from the smoke, leading the apprentice to explain that the Author has violated the rules and changed things. He goes on to explain that the author made him channel the savior's potential darkness into Maleficent's child before insisting there must be a way to undo it. The sorcerer states that there isn't, as what's done is done, so the apprentice questions what happens about the girls now and their fates. The sorcerer explains that their fates shall remain entwined as they always were and always shall be;t he apprentice sadly accepts this. The sorcerer then explains that their new concern is the author, but the apprentice explains that he sorted that issue out and their mistake has been rectified as he's in the book, where he can no longer alter their world, just simply record it. The sorcerer demands that the apprentice make sure there's no more damage and that the author never be allowed to toy with fate again. Back in the present, in Isaac is stood in Storybrooke's graveyard as he looks down at a tissue from the club he and Cruella visited with a kiss mark with her lipstick on it. He places it onto her coffin and then watches mournfully as it's lowered into the ground. "I'll miss her", he tells Rumple, who is stood beside him. He explains that she was good to him "in her own way" and she made him who he is. Rumple states that someone had to die at the savior's hands, sparking a negative glance from Isaac, who asks "Did they?". Rumple explains that they won't have what they need to rewrite the book and secure their happy endings until Emma has completed her journey. He tells the author that she's taken her first step down a dark path, so now they have to make sure she stays on it for both their sakes. With that, the two men look over to the outskirts of the graveyard, where Emma Swan is stood watching them both, looking at them with an intense stare. ''ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' "I'm going after Gold. He made this happen, he needs to answer for it" Emma, referring to Cruella, tells Snow, Charming, Regina, Henry and Hook who are sat in Granny's Diner. Hook and Charming warn Emma that Rumple wants her mad, but she insists even though she is angry he won't get what he's after; she points out that wanting to change what happened with Cruella is regret, not darkness. She states that they need to focus on stopping Gold and the Author from doing any more damage. "I might be able to help with that" Maleficent says from behind, having just entered the diner and startling all the "heroes". She says that they have a common foe; Rumple. A confused Charming points out that he resurrected her, but she states it was to help himself and Cruella's death only confirmed that. Hook realises she wants to turn on him before he turns on her and Regina smiles, claiming she knew he couldn't "keep the dragon on her leash for long". Snow asks the witch what she wants, but Maleficent says she wants nothing from her, just her daughter, who has a talent for finding people. Emma asks who she wants found, so Maleficent tells her she wants to find her daughter, shocking everyone in the room. "She's alive?" Snow gasps, so the witch confirms that she survived the journey to this land that they sent her on. She asks what better way to stop Rumple getting what he wants than to leave town and help her. Emma states that she won't run from Gold, but Maleficent tells her that it's just hindering him. Seemingly agreeing to help, Emma asks the mother what she knows about her daughter, so she explains that she only knows what Rumple showed her, that she was banished to this world thirty years ago to a place called Minnesota where she was adopted by a couple and they named her Lilith. A look of shock comes across Emma's face and she utters "No...". Sensing something is wrong, Hook asks what it is, but the horrified saviour simply runs out of the diner. A while later, Emma is at the Sheriff's Office looking through old newspaper clippings on a projector screen. She flicks through dozens of old black and white newspaper clippings until she eventually comes across one that she's looking for. It has a picture of a baby on it and it says the name of the child is Lilith Page. The article explains how her adoptive parents, James Page and Priscilla Page had her baptised. As Emma examines the article, she notices the birth mark on the baby's wrist and sees it is a star...the same as her old childhood friend. "Lily..." she utters, realising her friend is also the daughter of Maleficent. Mankato, Minnesota 1999 In her latest foster home, Emma is seen packing a backpack for a trip she and the family are going on while her two younger foster brothers, Zach and Max fight over something in the background. As the mother, Katie, stops the boys from fighting, the father, Bill asks Emma how it's going. She tells him it's good, but when she looks at a list, she questions what "G.O.R.P" is. Katie tells her it means "Good old raisins and peanuts". One of the boys asks Emma if's never been camping before, so Bill gently explains that not everyone was lucky enough to grow up the way he and his brother have. He then tells Emma that he's pleased she'll be spending her first family vacation with them; she tells him she's pleased too. She suddenly realises that she almost forgot the sleeping bag so she heads into the garage to get one. As she is about to grab one, she hears a noise from somewhere in the garage. She grabs a baseball bat and approaches the noise, but is shocked to discover it came from Lily, who is hiding behind a blanket. She questions what she's doing here, so Lily, knowing she's the last person Emma wants to see right now, explains that she didn't have anywhere else to go. Emma asks what happened, so an upset Lily tells her it's bad, and although she knows she's lied to her before, she really needs her help. Emma asks why she should help her, so Lily tells her because she's in big trouble. "You once said we'd be friends forever, did you mean it? Cause I did" she says with sadness in her eyes. Before Emma can respond, Bill enters the garage and asks Emma who the girl is. The blonde introduces her as Lily, her friend. Bill points out that she didn't say she had any friends in the neighbourhood, so Lily lies that her foster family just moved her so she thought she'd surprise her. Bill asks the brunette if she'd like to join them for dinner; she smiles happily. Back in Storybrooke, Emma is sat watching the newspaper clipping on the projector in shock when Regina comments from behind her that fate is a bitch. After realising that Emma knows this girl, she asks how. Emma meekly responds that she was her friend, so Regina realises it was the one she told her about, whom she pushed away. Emma asks how it's possible that out of all the kids in the world, the one she ends up friends with is the one her parents banished. Regina explains that there are powers beyond their understanding and her parents messed with them, "So the only friend I ever had wasn't even my friend by choice" Emma says, even more disheartened. Regina says she knows it hurts as she's been there too, asking if it was a coincidence that she just so happened to adopt the saviour's son, explaining that their actions are their own, but fate pushes them, so maybe it's time to push back. Emma asks how, so Regina points out that she has to go to New York to rescue Robin from Zelena and she has to find Maleficent's daughter to redeem her parents and show Rumple that he's wrong and cannot change her. She asks if they should help each other, so Emma questions if it'd be like a road trip. Emma insists that she doesn't need a babysitter, but Regina confesses she needs her because she lived in New York, whereas she's barely been outside of Storybrooke. "How about it, Swan? How about we make today the day we both beat fate" she tells Emma with a smile. Emma looks towards Regina, seemingly accepting the idea. 'Act II' Isaac enters the car Rumple is parked and waiting in, asking "You're letting them leave town?" in a shocked tone, referring to Regina and Emma. Rumple explains that it doesn't matter where the saviour turns dark and that the mission she's going on will probably turn her faster than they ever could. He then looks across the street to see Belle and Will walking on the side walk, happily talking to one another. He excuses himself, stating there's something he needs to take care of, before exiting the car and heading in the direction that the happy couple went in. Outside the town hall, Emma, who is preparing to leave town, hugs Henry and tells him to be good, promising to see him when she gets back. He heads over to Snow and David, who are watching by the side, and then Hook approaches Emma, telling her to be careful. He advises her, as someone who started on the side of good and turned dark, that she must resist the darkness even though it's tempting. Emma asks why he couldn't resist it, so he explains that he didn't have anything to live for, whereas she has her parents and Henry. "You" she adds, making him smile, telling her that she's what is keeping him on his path now. The two kiss, just as Regina exists the town hall, ready to leave. Snow steps forward, wishing to speak with her daughter, but Emma bluntly tells her to look after Henry; David simply assures her that they will. As Regina hugs her son, Emma asks the former mayor if she got what they needed. Regina reveals she got the Snow Queen's scroll in case they have trouble getting back into town. Ready to leave, the two get in Emma's car. Once inside, Emma gets a message, leading to Regina to ask if it's about Lily. The blonde confirms that one of her contacts found an address, but it's five years old. Noticing something is wrong with Emma, Regina asks what's up, so the blonde explains the address is in Lowell, Massachusetts, which is close to Boston, where she lived five years ago. She points out that she and Lily grew up together in Minnesota and ended up living less than an hour away from each other as adults, leading Regina to bring up fate again and say they're connected and being pushed together. Emma accepts that it may have been that way as kids, but the last time they saw each other she was the one who pushed her away. Regina asks what exactly happened between the two of them, but an uncomfortable Emma refuses to answers, so she instead starts the engine and begins driving away. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card features Emma's yellow bug. **The same title card is featured in "Smash the Mirror", and a similar one is featured in "Going Home". *The takeout food eaten by Emma and her family in flashbacks is from Mr. Cluck's, a popular fictional restaurant featured on Lost, as well as in the episode "Darkness on the Edge of Town". Production *The title of this episode was confirmed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on February 18, 2015.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 419 01.png Promo 419 02.png Promo 419 03.png Promo 419 04.png Promo 419 05.png Promo 419 06.png Promo 419 07.png Promo 419 08.png Promo 419 09.png Promo 419 10.png Promo 419 11.png Promo 419 12.png Promo 419 13.png Promo 419 14.png Promo 419 15.png Promo 419 16.png Promo 419 17.png Promo 419 18.png Promo 419 19.png Promo 419 20.png Promo 419 21.png Promo 419 22.png Promo 419 23.png Promo 419 24.png Promo 419 25.png Promo 419 26.png BTS 419 01.png BTS 419 02.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Emma-centric Category:Lily-centric